


Things You Said when You were Scared

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Naru-One Shots [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: In which Karin has doubts





	Things You Said when You were Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Slight mentions of PAST feelings (aka passing reference how both girls had crushes before finding eachother) 
> 
> Just a warning

“What…?” The quiet heiress spoke softly, moon eyes wide

“Am I… am I just a replacement…?” Karin asked, tone unusually hesitant for someone as loud as her

Hinata didn’t know how to reply, or where it even came from

“Am I, Hinata?” she asked again, tone stronger this time

Hinata shook her head

“O-Of course not!” she denied

Karin’s fist slammed down against the table, their table, looking up from behind the rim of her glasses, almost glaring at her lover

“I’m… I’m exactly like him! I even.. I even have the same name!” Karin yelled, red eyes filling with tears

She spent another day with him, the blonde, and realised just how much her and he had in common. The thought occurred to her then, that Hinata was replacing him with her, that Hinata, because her and Naruto didn’t work, she went out, and started to date the only other Uzumaki out there

The thought was terrifying

“Karin, listen to me” Hinata said, taking the empty seat next to her, staring directly into the other’s gaze

“You’re not a replacement! My crush… my crush on Naruto was just a crush! But… But when I met you, I realized what true love is!” she explained, not wanting Karin to spend another moment worried

“I love you, Karin! Who you are… your strengths… your weaknesses… everything” her hand come to the Uzumaki’s cheek, cupping it, hoping to quiet the insecurities she had

Karin didn’t say anything, so Hinata continued

“Am I just a replacement for Sasuke-kun…?” she asked, and Karin’s eyes went wide

“What?! No!” Karin yelled, meeting Hinata’s eyes, and the heiress gave a soft smile

“Then, you understand what I mean” she said simply, and Karin immediately wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer, clinging

“I love you too, Hinata…” she breathed

"I love you too, Karin" the heiress replied with a soft smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back for short one shots when I was open to requests on my [Tumblr](https://bihetbrujx.tumblr.com/post/171856184837). (My requests are currently closed because I've gotten a queue of stories to update/write)


End file.
